Coffee Bugs Me
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: All Tweek wants to do is be normal. He wants his friends back. Can Cartman and Craig help him? Written with AnimeAmie. Part one of a two shot. Second part is Stan/Kenny Catching Teardrops In My Hand.


**Author's Note:**

This is my first Creek And I hope I'm doing a good job. I really don't know where it came from. The idea popped out of the blu. I had some help with the writing from AnimeAmie. So chech out her stuff, it's crazy cool. She's talented.

**Coffee Bugs Me**

Craig Tucker was sitting on Tweek's bed writing the last parts to his paper. Tweek had been freaking out about trying to write it all on his own, and Craig had told him he would help him out. Both seventeen year olds were sitting on the bed. Tweek jerking and twitching and sometimes yelling for his mom to give him more coffee. Craig had asked, and she had told him it was to "Help Tweek with his paranoia." Coffee calmed him down. Craig however, knew the boy could calm down without coffee. He had seen Tweek do it many times.

"Are you almost done?" Tweek asked panicked. "I think I just got like all the questions wrong! Arg!" he shrieked out and started getting up.

"Tweek." Craig said taking his friend's paper and looking at the columns. "Everything is fine. I'll just jot down the last of the answers-"

"No!" Tweek shrieked. "What if they find out you helped me? Then they'll fail me and mom and dad will disown me! That's just way too much pressure!" he shouted pacing faster. "Mom! More coffee!"

Craig stood up and took Tweek's thermos. "No." he said monotonously. "No more coffee. It's time to go to sleep." He said gently.

"But you don't get it! Mom and dad will kill me if you help me with the answers!" Tweek shouted. His arm spasmed and he knocked Craig's chullo off the dresser top. "Gaw! I'm sorry Craig! Don't hurt me!"

Craig gave a sigh and walked over to the fallen article. He picked it up, and set it back down on the dresser. "See?" he asked softly. "Simple. All you had to do was just pick it up. I won't hurt you. Now." He turned to Tweek and looked into his eyes. "You are going to sleep." He explained. "Go to your happy place."

"M-my happy place?" Tweek asked confused. He didn't know why, but the older boy's eyes calmed him. He smiled dreamily as he went to his happy place. He could look into Craig's eyes all his life. He was safe. No one was going to hurt him.

"I want you to leave your thermos alone for tonight." Craig ordered monotonously. "I want you to just go to sleep."

"But my homework." Tweek said softly.

"Sleep." Craig ordered. "We will wake you in about two hours and you can have your coffee back."

"They're gonna find out." Tweek said softly. "You and I are doomed."

"Sleep." Craig said flatly. "Just… sleep."

Tweek went and took care of his business and Craig did too. It was a cold night, and Craig didn't much fancy sleeping on the floor. The boy hadn't brought a sleeping bag, and the tiles in Tweek's room were cold. Tweek was content to let Craig sleep beside him. TO which both boys appreciated greatly. Tweek would stay calm, and Craig would be warm.

"Go to sleep, Tweek." Craig said softly. "Good night."

"Good night, Craig." Tweek said smiling and closing his eyes.

They awoke in the morning to the ringing of an alarm clock. Tweek screamed and jerked. Craig got up and turned it off.

"Calm down." Craig said softly. "It's just the alarm clock. See?"

The boys got ready to go to school and were running late. Tweek freaking out about the under pants gnomes having stolen his backpack. Craig assured him he had it, and they were on their way.

The day really wasn't that eventful. Okay… yes, it fucking was. Halfway through home room, Tweek had left the classroom to go and try and fix his buttoned up shirt. He was in the bathroom when Cartman came walking in. He smiled as he saw Tweek. He closed the door and locked it behind him. He had a tweeky treat, for Tweek. Tweek spotted him and he smiled.

"Gaw!" Tweek screamed out as he saw Eric and became frightened. "What do you need?" he asked looking at Cartman.

"I don't need anything, Tweek my friend." Cartman said smiling. "You?" he asked with a grin. "You need everything."

"What are you talking about?" Tweek asked confused.

"Did you know, Craig is only hanging out with you because of pity?" Cartman asked softly. "Face it, Tweek. You… how shall I put this. Well… You, are not normal." He said bluntly. "Everyone hates you, Tweek." He explained. "Even Craig here. He claims to be your friend, but he hates you worst of all."

"No!" Tweek shouted. "He told me that we were real friends! He told me he didn't care about my… about how I am!" Tweek gasped. What if Craig was hanging out with him for pity? He started trembling.

"We can fix you, Tweek, my man." Cartman bargained. "All we need to do is give you a little bit of medicine." He said taking a zip lock bag out of his pocket. He had gotten the powerful hallucinogen from a friend of his. He had so far tested it on one person. Kenny McCormick. He was too afraid to take it himself as he didn't want to be lied to. He was told it felt… good. It was LSD laced with a lot of PCP. This was a dangerous combination of drugs.

"This will fix you up good and proper. I got it from Kinny." He explained. "Ken usually knows what's good where and how."

"Then I'll be normal?" Tweek asked feeling hopeful.

"Then you'll be as normal as can be." Cartman lied. He couldn't wait to see Tweek trip balls in a locked bathroom.

Tweek looked hesitantly at Cartman, then at the bag. "What if I die or something?" he asked.

"No. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. Accept you will have all the friends back that you used to have back in elementary and middle school." Cartman explained smiling.

"Okay." Tweek said as he walked forwards. "I'll give it a try."

He took the bag and sighed. He started to lick the squares of Jell-O. It was grape! He loved grape Jell-O. He finally got the guts and ate the seven squares of the purple stuff. He smiled as he threw the bag in the trash bin. He grinned as he started to feel calm.

"Hey!" he gasped. "I do feel better." he said smiling. "Can I go back to class now?"

"No no no, Tweek." Cartman said smiling. "We have to see if you really are cured."

Tweek stopped paying attention as he saw the way the wall shifted in front of him. It was colorful. He was looking at intricate patterns in the wall. He smiled as he saw the way the colors waved and shimmered. This was awesome!

Cartman saw the look in Tweek's eyes and smirked behind his back. Soon the trip would turn from bad, to worse. Tweek would kill himself, just like Kenny almost did. Too bad Stan came and took him away. Cartman would get Stan if it was the last thing he did.

"No!" Tweek started shouting as he saw the figures of monsters and demons heading for him. He headed to Cartman who started laughing and pushed him away. "There gonna get me!" Tweek shouted as tears fell from his face. "No! Craig!" He felt the room turn itself inside out and started to scream as the walls folded in on themselves, trapping him in the bathroom. He screamed as he tried to get out.

He banged himself against the locked door trying to get out while trying to beat away the ants, flies, and spiders that started crawling all over him. He was scratching at his face, and his arms, trying not to open his mouth. He started to bang his head and shouted as the insects crawled into his nose. He shrieked. He started to vomit the coffee and Jell-O squares up. He shouted as he watched the maggots crawling out of his mouth and onto the dirty ground. Blood mixed with the green bile and reddish purple Jell-O.

There was a slam from somewhere far off, and the kids in home room were silent. The teacher gasped.

"Kids," she said standing up. "Stay put while I go see what the trouble is, okay?" She got up and left.

As she ran to the bathroom, Craig's head popped up. He recognized Tweek's shrill cries. He gasped. Tweek was in trouble! He knew he shouldn't have left Tweek alone for too long!

He got up with all the other kids and he walked motionless to the bathroom. He saw the teacher waiting outside. The door had been locked from the inside. Craig sighed. Tweek locked himself in the bathroom and couldn't get out. He heard the banging and slamming and a huge thud. He winced. That was not good.

The janitor came walking through the throng of kids and staff and opened the door. Craig walked behind him and walked in.

The sight that met his eyes was extremely horrific. Cartman was in the corner laughing, and Tweek was lying in a pool of his own blood. He gasped as he saw how banged up and scratched up Tweek was. He walked over and picked Tweek up in his arms.

"I'm here." He said flatly. "Craig's here, Tweek. Listen to my voice. Just go to your happy place." He didn't know how far gone Tweek was.

They walked into the nurse's office and Craig set Tweek down on a cot. He was shaking and trembling and crying out as his hallucination took place. Craig let a few tears fall from his eyes as the sight in front of him broke his heart. Soon, Tweek was overcome by sleep.

On the other side of the room, lying on a separate cot, was Kenny. His face too was covered in bandages, and he looked like hell. There was blood soaking his shirt. Stan was sitting beside him, white faced and angry. He was slightly shaken.

"How long has Kenny been out?" Craig asked flatly.

"Fifteen minutes." Stan said softly.

The nurse got the first aid kit and started working on the wounds on Tweek. Craig came up behind her.

"Let me." He said calmly.

He knew just how gentle to be when taking care of his Tweek. Who in the hell would do that? Who would do this to his Tweek? Why would anyone do that? Would it not break your heart to see this unfold? To see just how badly Tweek had freaked out?

Craig closed his eyes not letting anymore tears fall from them as he remembered seeing the boy lying on the bathroom floor. Lying in a pool of his own blood. He sighed. He was a good kid.

Craig finished up, and Tweek almost looked just like Kenny on the other bed. Stan sighed. Craig sighed.

"Fucking Cartman is going to get his." Stan said through gritted teeth.

"You two call if these boys need anything." The nurse said sighing. "I'll be in my office. I've gotta fill out paperwork for both of them."

"When I see him next I will show him just how upset Craig Tucker can get." Craig said softly. "I will get him."

"Why would he do this?" Stan asked as tears filled his eyes.

"There is no other reason." Craig said flatly. "He does it because he's Cartman."

"Stan?" said a soft voice.

"Kenny!" Stan bent down and hugged him tight. "Kenny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kenny said as he saw ants in Stan's hair. He reached up and gently started to brush them off. He shivered as they began to crawl on his arms. Oh well. If Stan didn't have them in his hair, it was okay that Kenny had them in his arms. He winced as some made their way into the bandages.

"Kenny! Stay with me." Stan said bitterly.

"I'm here." Kenny said softly.

"Kenny those are not real bugs." Stan said as Kenny tried to undo the bandaging.

"I know." Kenny lied. He just stopped playing with the bandages and sighed.

There was soft sobbing from Tweek's cot, and Tweek awoke. Craig bent down and stared Tweek in the eyes.

"I'm here, Tweek." He said hoping his voice would calm the blond. "Go to your happy place."

Tweek felt relief flood his body as the bugs faded away. He couldn't see them anymore, but he could still feel them. He sighed. He felt trapped.

"Where are they?" Craig asked as if reading Tweek's mind.

"In my hair." Tweek explained. "They're all over the place. I can feel them in the bandages!" He started to cry.

"Shshshshsh." Craig cooed as he stroked Tweek's hair. Tweek felt the bugs being brushed off. He had tried to do that but it had failed. Craig was here, though. He would help him.

"I need my coffee." Tweek sobbed.

Craig took Tweek's familiar thermos and handed it to him. Tweek was about to drink, when he saw the bugs crawling in the drink. He started to cry and he pushed the thermos back into Craig's hands.

"There's nothing there, Tweek." Craig said monotonously. "I promise there is nothing in the coffee."

"No!" Tweek sobbed. "There's ants in there! It's gross!"

"He can't stay in school like this." Craig said sadly.

"Neither can he." Stan said softly as he looked at Kenny. "As long as they see bugs everywhere…"

Craig and Stan both walked to the nurse and asked for permission to get them both out of school. The nurse agreed, and allowed them both to take their friends home.

"I think a shower would help." Craig said as he lifted the smaller blond into his arms. "Let's go."

"Gaw!" Tweek felt the bugs crawling all over his arms again. He didn't move not wanting Craig to think he was going insane. Who was he kidding. "I'll never be the same again." He said as he and Craig walked to Craig's house

"Maybe you won't." Craig said softly. "But it'll be for the better. Just watch."

They walked into his house and up to his room. Time seemed to be squashing itself together for Tweek. No sooner had he been in Craig's room, then he was in the bathroom and Craig was helping him take his clothes off. Tweek started trying to shake the shirt out trying to get all the bugs off. Craig took it from him.

"When you get out of the shower," he explained calmly. "The bugs will be all gone. Okay?"

"But what if—"

"The bugs will be all gone." Craig interrupted calmly. "Just… trust me on this one." He said softly. "They will be all gone."

"Okay." Tweek said as he got undressed and into the tub.

No sooner was he in the tub, then it was four in the afternoon and Craig and his parents were sitting down with Tweek to eat. Craig didn't want Tweek going home just in case. He felt like his mom would only worsen the situation.

Soon, they were both in Craig's room trying to do their homework again. Tweek squirming every once in a while. The bugs seemed to not ever want to leave.

"Where are the bugs?" Craig asked putting his homework aside.

"All over!" Tweek said as he jerked and tried to get them away.

"It's fine, Tweek." Craig said smiling. "Don't worry. Do you want me to make it better?" he asked.

"Gaw! No! What if the bugs get you, too? That is… way… too much pressure!" Tweek shouted as he began to tremble.

"Just…" Tweek had left a pair of Pajamas over here from a previous time. Craig had made sure they were washed and handed them to Tweek.

"I kept them safe." Craig said playing along with Tweek. "The bugs didn't get to these. So there should be no problems."

Soon, Tweek was in his fresh new pajamas. He sighed. He wanted coffee.

"I want coffee." He said softly.

Craig took Tweek down to the kitchen and they tried making coffee. The coffee can was full of little larvae that crawled up the side of the can and all over the place. Tweek started to cry and left the room. Craig made him a cup, and walked into the living room trying to make Tweek drink it. It was no use. The flies were all over, according to Tweek. Craig sighed. Maybe he would leave the coffee for good this time.

"Let's go to sleep, Tweek." Craig said as he and the blond made their way to the bedroom again. "Okay?"

"But the bugs!" Tweek moaned. "They'll be in the bed!"

"There are no bugs in the bed." Craig said softly. "I promise."

Tweek and Craig both slid into the covers and Craig began to notice how cold it was. He sighed. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Sort of." Tweek muttered. "I wish I could've taken the coffee." He muttered.

"Oh well." Craig said smiling. "You don't need coffee anyway." He said softly. He was looking into Tweek's eyes. "Are the bugs gone?" he asked as his heart broke. He hated that anyone would get enjoyment out of hurting his Tweek.

"Yeah. I mean, There's like still a few in my hair, but at least they're not in my mouth." He said softly as he closed his eyes. He could close his eyes. He was safe. He was with Craig.

"I will make them all go away, Tweek." Craig said in his flat vocals. He started stroking Tweek's hair. "Does this make you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tweek said yawning. "Just make sure to get the… the ones… that…" Tweek's eyes closed and he snuggled into Craig's arms.

"I'll make them all go away." Craig said to an almost sleeping Tweek. "And I will show Cartman just what I am made of when I see him next. He will pay." Craig vowed.

He leaned in and kissed Tweek. His body tensed up and he felt like he was floating. He smiled. He loved Tweek so much. Tweek was the crazy all over the place type. Craig was calm and peaceful. He smiled. "I love you, Tweek." He said flatly.

"You do?" Tweek asked still with his eyes half closed. "Love's too much pressure though." Tweek said trying to care a little more. Truth was, this felt amazing. Craig loved him. "What if you die and leave me here?" he gasped. "Or what if I die?"

"You won't. I won't." Craig said as he held Tweek to him.

"But—"

"Trust me." Craig said softly. "You won't die." He said softly.

"But Craig—"

"You won't die." Craig repeated surely. "Now. Go to sleep." He said smiling. "Just… sleep." He said as he kissed Tweek lovingly again.

"Okay." Tweek said as he closed his eyes and his arms wrapped around Craig's waist.

"Good night Tweek." Craig said softly as he too closed his eyes.

He would stay here for Tweek. Tweek was never going to be the same again. The bad trip would come back to him every once in a while. But he would be here. He would be here to brush the bugs away. To make the scary things stop. He would always be here.


End file.
